Caught in the Middle
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: Amnesia sucks. Leea's thought when she is greeted by a pointy peice of metal on the end of stick pointed at her throat. CH. 3 coming soon. Please R&R!
1. Come and Play

Chapter 1: Come and Play

Leea walked at her usual pace to school, the sun shining brightly off her golden hair. She hummed softly to herself and her mind raced with thoughts of that night. It was Thursday and after school that night, her class was doing their play for the school. They were going to do three plays throughout the year, and the first one was The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Later they would do The Two Towers and then The Return of the King. Her drama teacher was a serious Tolkien fanatic and couldn't resist the idea of doing three plays based on her favourite book. 

            Leea was to play the role of Galadriel, the high elven queen of Lothlorien. Her long blonde hair was perfect for her part. Her eyes were a beautiful sea blue, and her lashes were curved upward and dark as night. She pulled her long blue sweater tighter around her as a cool breeze blew. She wore blue flare jeans, a black shirt, and a blue sweater that reached her knees. Not your typical outfit for November, but the weather was unusually warm. She smiled her perfect smile as she caught sight of her three best friends, Erin, Misty, and Coby. Erin had waist length brown hair that had natural blonde highlights, and her eyes were a calm aqua. Misty, on the other hand, had shoulder length black hair that shone brilliantly in the sunlight, and her eyes were gray. Sometimes they even looked silver. Then there was Coby. He had short brown hair that he spiked in the front like most boys at their school, and his eyes were an amazing sky blue. His smile could light up a room and he could cheer anyone up. He was going to play Aragorn in the play. Erin was going to play Arwen, but she needed a wig to make her hair darker. Misty was just going to play an elf in the background. 

            Leea quickened her pace to a swift jog and met them at the end of the sidewalk at the stop sign. After the greetings, they began walking to school together. Lots of people thought it was weird that a boy and three girls were all best friends. Coby didn't seem to mind though. Every now and then he would leave them to hang out with his guy friends, but they didn't care. They knew he needed to be around guys too, and also his reputation needed it. It was actually really funny, though, that almost all the girls at their school found Coby cute at some point or another, and seemed really jealous of the three girls. But it wasn't just the girls. The other boys had their fair share of it too. The sight of this guy walking around with three stunning girls made other boys wish they were like him. But Erin, Misty, Leea, and Coby ignored things like this and just had fun together. 

            Finally they arrived at the rather large building that was Markenson's Public High School. They got there just as the bell rang and hurried inside. They all got to spend the day in the gymnasium practicing for the play that evening. The girls waved goodbye to Coby as they headed in opposite directions to the change rooms. Once inside the girls change room, Erin, Misty and Leea pulled their costumes out of their bags and got ready for the dress rehearsal. Misty helped Erin adjust her wig, and Leea helped Misty tighten her dress. When they were all ready they headed into the gym. They saw Coby standing on the stage already with Bryan, Zen, and Zack. Bryan was playing Legolas, Zen was Boromir, and Zack was portraying the role of Gimli the dwarf. He had to walk around the stage on his knees to appear short. All three of them looked perfect for their parts. Coby wore a dark cloak on his shoulders, and his pants and shirt were dark as well. He had a sword in a belt around his waist, and a bow and quiver of arrows on his back. Bryan had a blond wig on that was pulled back just like Legolas' hair, and he wore green pants with a green tunic, with a bow and quiver of arrows on his back. Zack wore a red wig with a matching red beard. He had a small helmet on his head, brown pants and shirt, and battle armor. He carried an axe at his side. Zen wore a red shirt with a deep green tunic over top, and matching green pants. He too, had a sword on a belt around his waist. Leea thought he actually looked rather Christmas like. None of the boys had to wear wigs unless they were playing the part of an elf, because short hair didn't really make a difference to the fact that they were men. The three boys looked up as the crowd of about twelve girls entered the gym, some in costume, but not all. Erin wore a long blue dress. It was plain but elegant, and her wig was left down. Misty wore a plain green dress, and her hair was pulled back in the elven manner. Leea wore a long white gown that was extremely elegant and the bell sleeves fell to her knees. Her long blonde hair was left down, except for two strands at the front that she pulled back. She did somewhat resemble Galadriel. Erin, Misty and Leea waved at the four boys on the stage. They waved back and then beckoned them to come join them. The three girls held their skirts in their hands and hurried over. Instead of going outside the gym and taking the steps up to the stage, they went to the front of the stage and climbed up. Together the seven of them talked until the drama teacher finally said that they were to start. The dress rehearsal went great. At the end of the day, they had gone through the play three times and even stopped to correct errors. There was a wave of relief throughout the gym when the dismissal bell rang. Everyone got changed and headed home until that evening. 

*           *            *

            " My God! You're here! Finally!" said Erin excitedly as Leea exited the change room in her costume. " Look at all those people!" Erin grabbed Leea's arm and pulled her to a door that led up to the stage. They went in and hurried over to the curtains where Misty already stood waiting. They peeked through and couldn't believe it. The entire gym was full of people. There were students, parents, teachers, grandparents, aunts, uncles and siblings. It seemed like the whole town had come to see them, but they knew that was impossible because the gym was way too small to hold that many people. They shut the curtains and hurried backstage. " Have you ever seen so many people?" asked Erin. She was more excited than she was nervous. 

            " It's amazing." Said Misty. " I'm certainly glad I don't have any lines to screw up, unlike you two." Misty had requested a no line part, because she just wasn't the kind of person who liked to talk onstage. 

            " You definitely have a point there. I sure hope I don't screw up though." Said Leea. 

            " Me too." Said Erin. 

            But they had nothing to worry about. The entire play went amazingly. No one messed up his or her lines and nothing seemed out of place. After the audience had filed out, tables were set up with drinks and food for the cast and crew to enjoy for their hard work. Later, people started heading home because it was getting late and tomorrow was another school day. All night, Leea had had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't nervousness, it wasn't nausea, and it wasn't excited butterflies. She couldn't figure out what it was, but she caught herself continuously glancing at the clock. She didn't know why she always wanted to know what time it was and it spooked her. She tried to push it from her mind though and put on a great performance. She then hugged all her friends and said goodbye, then she headed out to go home. She decided to just leave her costume on and change when she got home. She was halfway down the sidewalk when she heard the sound of someone jogging up behind her and then call out her name. " Leea! Hey, Leea! Wait up!" She turned and saw Coby jogging towards her. He stopped in front of her and smiled. " Man! You sure walk fast." His breathing went slowly back to normal. Leea laughed.

            " Sorry. Did you need me for something?" She asked. 

            " No, I just thought it was getting late and since I was heading home this way, I thought maybe you'd enjoy the company."

            " Thank you. I would enjoy that."

            " Good."

            The two best friends walked together laughing and talking. They decided to cut through the park. Leea thought Coby did great in the play and thought he should know. " You were great in the play. I bet Viggo Mortensen would have been jealous." Coby laughed. Leea felt her heart flutter for some weird reason and immediately scolded herself.

            " Thanks, but there's no way it was that good."

            " I think you underestimate yourself Mr. Jones. You were amazing."

            " What about you? I'll bet Cate Blanchett would have felt like a total amateur watching you." Leea felt herself blush and was thankful for the darkness of the night. 

            " Thank you very much, but I was a mere extra compared to you. You definitely have a future in acting." Coby's laugh brightened the dull park and Leea couldn't help but smile. He was flattered by her compliments and could tell his flattered her. Not watching where she was going, Leea clumsily tripped in a crack between the sidewalk blocks. Coby quickly reached out and caught her from falling. 

            " Whoa! Careful. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself." Leea knew she was blushing crimson. She scolded herself for being so clumsy, and yet, she seemed to forget all about it and simply enjoyed the feeling of Coby holding her. She then shook her head thinking, ' Holy cow, girl! Get your head straight! It's just Coby.' 

            " I wouldn't want to tear this dress. Thanks. I must look like such a klutz."

            " Don't worry about it." Coby smiled. ' I have to get outta here and get my head in order!' thought Leea. She looked at the small patch of trees on her right.

            " If I cut through these trees here I'll be right on my street." She said pointing into the darkness. " I really should get going. Thanks for walking with me."

            " No problem, but are you sure you want to walk through there on your own? Do you want me to come with you?" 

            " Oh, no! Of course not. I'll be fine. Really, it's okay." Coby looked at the trees and sighed.

            " Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." 

            " Yeah. See you tomorrow. Bye."

            " Bye." Coby stood there a moment and watched Leea disappear into the blackness. Then he sighed again and continued on his way humming to himself. 

            ' What the hell is the matter with me?' thought Leea as she silently walked through the small forest. ' Why am I suddenly all tipsy for Coby? He's one of my best friends. Why do I feel like this all of a sudden? What's going on?' She thought back to how she was constantly looking at the clock and the strange feeling in her stomach. It seemed to be getting worse. Leea suddenly stopped abruptly in her tracks. She looked around her in all directions. She'd been walking for too long. The trees should have ended already. Where was she? Why was she still in the forest? What was she going to do? When did the trees stop? How was she going to get out? She felt a cold chill run up her spine and she shuddered. She hugged her sweater tightly to her body. It was the long blue one she had worn to school that day. She usually went with what her gut told her to do, so she stood there looking all around her wondering what she should do. She was lost. She looked to her left. She began walking in that direction. For some reason she felt she had to go that way. It was almost as though something was pulling her that way. She assumed it was another gut instinct and walked faster. She suddenly felt herself beginning to run and couldn't stop. The feeling in her stomach grew stronger with every step she took. She felt as though it was right to run that way. The right thing to do. Possibly the way out. She ran faster and faster, marveling at her own speed. 

She saw what looked like a clearing up ahead and breathed a sigh of relief. She ran into the center of the very small clearing and stopped. Her stomach felt so strange, but she knew it wasn't nausea. Maybe it was fear? She couldn't tell. She spun in a circle looking around her. Fourteen trees with wide trunks surrounded her. Each tree had a picture carved on it. As Leea slowly spun in a circle she saw a pumpkin, a rabbit, a Christmas tree, a turkey, a planet, a faerie, a whale, a flame, a cloud, a house, a clover, a chain, a ship, and a ring. She didn't have a clue where she was or what the pictures meant. She heard a whisper on the wind.

_Which one? Which way?_ The wind picked up and swirled around her. Her hair and her dress blew around her. She was terrified. What was going on? Was she dreaming? Was it really Wednesday? Had she simply dreamt about the play? That would be understandable. Leea reached over and pinched her arm. She flinched from the faint bit of pain it caused. She wasn't dreaming. She looked around at the fourteen trees. One by one they lit up then dimmed again. One tree would light up, go back to normal, and then the tree beside it would do the same. All the trees did this at an even pace. Leea spun in circles watching them, her eyes wide in shock and fear. The pace of the glowing trees quickened. Leea was spinning too fast. She stopped spinning and clutched her head. She could feel the dizziness overtaking her. She grabbed her stomach suddenly with both hands as the strange feeling seemed to reach its climax. She opened her eyes just as all the trees lit up at the same time, glowing brighter than ever. Then they all went out. They were all back to normal. All Leea could hear was the whistling of the wind that blew lightly around her, giving her goose bumps. She heard a slow creaking sound behind her like an old door being opened. She spun around. The tree with the carving of the ring on it had opened up. A small circular door had opened on it, and Leea could see a dim glow coming from inside. Once again her feet began pulling her. No matter what she did she couldn't stop herself from walking towards the door. When she finally reached it, she peered inside. The bottom seemed to go on forever into a black nothingness. She saw the same thing when she looked up. Black nothingness. Suddenly there was a strong wind inside the tree. Leea's hair blew around her as she looked down. Leea let out a sharp cry as a force pushed her hard from behind causing her to fall inside. She screamed as she fell down, down, down, into

black nothingness. She flailed her arms around her trying to grip something…anything. She just kept falling and falling. She opened her eyes and saw only black, but then she looked at her arms and realized she was glowing a faint white light. She saw herself clear as day, but the only light was coming from her. She suddenly heard a scratchy whisper coming from all around her. It was faint but she heard it clearly.

One…one…one ring…one ring to rule…one ring to rule them all…rule them all…all…

Leea knew that saying, but where had she heard it? Her mind was racing so fast she couldn't think. Then she heard a scream:

_Gandalf!_

It sounded like a boy about sixteen years old. Then the scratchy whisper came back.

_One…one…one ring…one ring to find…one ring to find them…find them…them…_

Leea had heard that somewhere before too. ' But where?' she thought angrily. Then she heard something else. The voice of an older man yelling. 

_You, shall not, pass!_

Then a loud thundering noise echoed in Leea's ears and she screamed. Then the scratchy whisper came again, but slightly louder:

One…one…one ring…one ring to bring…one ring to bring them all…bring them all…all…

' The ring inscription!' Leea thought to herself. That was where she had heard it. The play. Roxanne had to play it in the background during certain scenes. The scratchy whisper returned for the last time, louder than ever before, chanting the rest of the inscription. 

And…and…and in…and in the darkness…in the darkness…bind them…bind them…them…

Then all together:

One…one ring to rule them all…rule them all…one ring to find them…ring to find them…them…one ring to bring them all…bring them all…all…and in the darkness…darkness…bind them…them…

Leea then heard the voice of a young woman:

Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!

Leea heard shrill screeches around her like bats in her head. She heard the sound of something slicing through the air by her ear. She screamed out and shut her eyes as endless arrows came flying at her from the blackness and disappeared just before they touched her. She continued to scream as she heard a strange voice hiss around her.

My precioussssssss……………………..

It called out. The sound of the voice sent shivers throughout Leea's body. She didn't know how long she had been falling, but she feared it may never end. She continued down into the darkness as she heard shrill cries and evil laughter all around her. She heard the clanging of armor and swords as if she were right in the middle of a battle. She screamed as an ugly, long black arrow

flew past her face. She stopped screaming as she heard her name.

Leea…

She then heard familiar laughter. Then her name again.

Leea…

Then more laughter. She knew that laugh anywhere. ' Coby!' she thought eagerly. Where was he? Was it just her imagination? Her need for comfort? Was it just another voice in the darkness? She got an idea she thought was ridiculous, but it was worth a try. " Coby!" she called into the darkness. Nothing. She knew it was pointless, but she had just seen glowing trees, appearing doors, fake arrows, and heard weird noises. Not to mention she had been falling for God knows how long. She would try anything to make it all stop. ' This is going to be a helluva story to tell my grand kids.' Thought Leea. She was tired of screaming seeing as it was doing her no good. A strangely strong wind then began to swirl around her again, sending her hair and dress flying around. She looked down and saw a glowing light a ways down. After everything that had happened to her that night, Leea had no idea what to expect. As the light got closer, it got brighter. She heard the air whipping past her ears, as she seemed to pick up speed. She started to feel dizzy. She felt her eyelids getting heavy. ' I can't black out now!' she thought angrily. But it was no use. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness, just as the bright light below her flashed out. Black nothingness…


	2. Close Call

Chapter 2: Close Call

            A bird chirped happily in the distance. Another bird, somewhere else, answered. Leaves rustled in the light, cool breeze. It was a beautiful morning. The sunlight shone down brightly from the cloudless sky. Leea's eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked in the bright sunlight. She shielded her eyes with her hand. Her eyes opened wide in horror. She shot up into a sitting position. What happened? Where was she? She looked around her. She was lying on the softest, greenest grass she had ever seen, in a small clearing. Fourteen trees with wide trunks surrounded her. The trees around her seemed to glow a pale gold, and the leaves were a beautiful rich green. She couldn't remember how she got there. All she could remember was falling. She knew her name was Leea, but everything else from her life was a blur. She couldn't remember names, couldn't recall faces…great. She was lost with amnesia. She stood and stretched. " I'd better walk around a bit and try to maybe find out where the hell I am." She thought aloud. She walked past the trees and into the forest. Green and gold leaves fell around her like snow. The grass below her feet was so soft she caught herself looking down occasionally to make sure she was walking on something. She was still wearing her white gown and blue sweater. She was also wearing her silver sandals. She couldn't remember why she was dressed like that. She walked on staring in awe at her surroundings. The forest she was in was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Had she not been so dead-set on finding out where she was, she would have easily forgotten the purpose of her walk and just lost herself in the beauty of her surroundings. She walked for what seemed like an hour before she came to a small stream winding through the forest. She bent down beside it and looked at her reflection. Her long, golden waist-length hair hung around her shoulders. It was down except for two pieces in the front that were pulled back behind her head. She reminded herself of someone, but she couldn't remember who. Shaking the thought from her mind, she cupped her hands and began to slowly drink the water. It was so soothing and cool she could feel it running down her throat to her stomach. Then she stood and walked along the stream. The sunlight was warm, so she slowly pulled off her sweater and slung it over her arm. She began humming the tune to a song she couldn't remember the name of, or even recall the words. She found a tree that had fallen across the stream and used it as a bridge to cross. Then she walked on into the forest, taking in the beauty of it. She suddenly felt as though there was something nearby. Something she should be cautious of. She turned and began to walk backwards so as to watch if something was coming up behind her. Her footsteps were silent on the soft grass. What did she sense?

*           *           *

            Legolas leaned back against a tree and breathed in the fresh air. The warm sunlight made him smile. He then sighed happily, stood, and continued his morning walk. He loved the forest. He loved all things nature. But most of all he loved this forest. The forest of Mirkwood. He walked until he came to a stream. He wasn't thirsty so he continued to walk. He then turned from the stream and headed back into the forest. He walked along, the sunlight shining off of his shoulder length golden hair. His baby blue eyes watched the leaves falling around him. He then stopped. Something had alerted his senses and he stood for a moment listening. He thought maybe something was coming up behind him, so he turned and began walking backwards, his footsteps silent on the grass. He walked back and back until he thought he could sense it getting closer. He silently pulled his bow from his back and readied it with a golden arrow. He continued his slow pace backwards. He was sure it was getting closer. He could feel it. He was curious, so he quickened his pace. Still going backwards, he walked faster along until he could have sworn whatever it was stood right next to him. Then, he suddenly bumped into something. Hard. He spun around pointing his bow at its target. 

*           *           *

            Leea quickened her pace backwards hoping this feeling of dread would leave her. She could feel whatever it was getting closer. She walked quickly backwards, somehow knowing when to step over tree roots and rocks. Then she suddenly bumped into something hard from behind. She spun around and stared at a golden arrow pointed at her throat. Her eyes were wide with fear and she swallowed hard, trying not to panic.' Not to panic?' she thought. ' Ha! I'm about to die! What's to panic about?' Okay, maybe this wasn't the best time for sarcasm, but she wasn't expecting this. Her gaze seemed to soften when she saw what was trying to kill her. Before her stood a tall young man. He looked about eighteen, she guessed. He had shoulder length blond hair that looked gold in the sunlight, kind of like hers. His eyes were a beautiful baby blue, but they looked cold and alert. He was holding a golden bow with a golden arrow strung on it, inconveniently pointing at her throat. Leea's breathing was heavy and she looked absolutely horrified. The young man seemed to look her over, and when he realized she was a young girl, he lowered his bow and placed it back in its case on his back and he put the arrow back in his quiver. His eyes appeared softer and his breathing calmed to a normal rate. " I am sorry my lady, I didn't mean to frighten you." He looked at her dress. It looked of elven make. She herself looked like an elf, and she very well could be, because he had not heard her come up behind him. She was thin and tall like an elf, her clothes looked elvish, and her golden hair hung down to her waist in soft waves. She reached up with her hand and pulled some of her hair behind her ear. Legolas seemed a little confused and disappointed to find that her ears weren't pointed. Leea, however, now noticed that Legolas' ears were pointed. She wondered why they were like that and decided to put on the innocent act and ask him why.

            " Why are your ears pointed like that?" Short and to the point. ' She's definitely not an elf.' Thought Legolas. He looked at her curiously. She appeared to be a normal woman, yet she seemed so elf-like to him. But he guessed that she was lost and had never seen an elf before, so he answered her politely. 

            " I am an elf." He answered. 

            " An elf," she mumbled. " I think I've heard of elves, but I can't remember where or when." She looked at the ground. " Sorry. My memory is a little funny today." Legolas continued to look at her until he realized he was staring. He smiled at her.

            " Do not worry, it happens to everyone. I am Legolas Greenleaf. My father is King Thranduil. What is your name? If you do not mind my asking." He said politely. Leea smiled and looked at him. 

            " Oh, not at all. I am Leea Maray." Her smile seemed to fade. " Could you tell me where I am?" she seemed anxious and nervous. ' She is lost.' Thought Legolas. He wanted to know what happened to her and maybe he could give her directions home. 

            " You are in the forest of Mirkwood. Are you lost?" Leea slowly nodded.

            " I don't know how I got here. I can't remember."

            " Where are you from?" Legolas asked. Leea's eyes looked sad.

            " I don't know." Legolas suddenly felt sorry for her. He thought maybe he could help her. 

            " What happened?" Leea was a little uncomfortable with how many questions Legolas was asking her. Legolas sensed this and tried to back himself up. " You don't have to tell me. I was just curious. If you would rather keep it to yourself that's perfectly fine." He smiled to seal the deal. Leea suddenly felt better and felt as though she could trust him. 

            " It's okay. There's not much to tell anyway. All I can remember is falling. Falling down and down. Then I woke up in a small clearing here in Mir…" she trailed off trying to remember the name of the forest. Legolas smiled. 

            " Mirkwood?" Leea smiled.

            " Thanks. Anyway, I woke up in a small clearing here in Mirkwood, and I've just been walking around. Then I bumped into you. I can't remember where I'm from, how I got here, who my family are, who my friends are. When I was walking I was humming a tune I remembered, but I can't remember the words, let alone the title. It's scary." She looked deep into Legolas' eyes, and he could see she was scared. He smiled again.

            " Maybe you could come with me back to the palace and my father can maybe help think of a way to find out where you're from."

            " Oh, I couldn't do that! I would feel terrible just showing up like that and having people I don't know try and help me." 

            " Do you think you'll have better luck out here on your own? Very well." He turned to leave. He took a few steps and spun around to face her again. " Oh! And if you happen to see a troll, climb a tree as fast as you can. Trolls are very good climbers, but they only climb when they have to. So be very quiet." Then he turned and began walking away. " Good luck!" he called behind him. Leea stood there and watched him walk away. Then she began looking around her. Everything seemed to grow a shade darker when Legolas left. A cold wind blew around her and she wrapped her arms around her body. Trolls? There was no way she could do this alone. She wasn't experienced or anything. She looked and was relieved that she could still see Legolas figure walking through the trees. She was surprised at how far he'd gotten already, but then her thoughts lingered back to the thought of trolls. She felt very alone. She then made up her mind and hurried after Legolas. She ran as fast as she could which also surprised her. She stopped running and fell into step beside him. She was so quiet he jumped when he finally noticed her. 

            " Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I've been moving unusually quietly today." Legolas placed a hand on his chest. He was relieved with her explanation, for he thought he had gone mad when he thought she had popped out of nowhere. 

            " That's alright. I'm glad you decided to come. If a troll had caught you, the guilt would have eaten away at me." A mischievous grin crossed Legolas' lips, but Leea didn't notice. " Well, maybe for the first week or so, but then I'd get over it." He straightened his expression and held it as though he was being serious. ' What a heartless creep.' Thought Leea. She looked up at him. Legolas couldn't help it. He smiled. This time Leea noticed. " I'm just kidding." Leea slapped him on the shoulder and he laughed. " Hey!"

            " That was so heartless!" laughed Leea, recalling her thought before. " You're lucky you were kidding." Legolas laughed again and Leea laughed with him. She decided to start a conversation. " So, you're a prince, huh?" Legolas smiled and they walked together back to the palace talking and laughing. Leea could have sworn she had experienced something similar to this not too long ago, but she couldn't remember when. 

*           *           *

            The palace was more amazing than Leea had expected. The stone walls towered high above her head and in most places they were covered in beautiful ivy. She would have to describe it as 'amazing', because she couldn't think of any other words to use. Sure, she occasionally thought of the word 'beautiful', but she felt it didn't really fit. No, 'amazing' was the perfect word. She may have used 'beautiful' to describe the creatures around her. The elves were probably- no- definitely the most amazing beings she had ever seen. There was that word again. Amazing. It just fit for everything: the castle, the landscape, the inhabitants, the wildlife, and the mood. Leea felt like she had strayed into a dream. Which she very well could have, she reminded herself. She couldn't remember anything but her name, which usually doesn't happen to people out of the blue. Legolas' slight tug on her wrist caught her attention. " Come, you must meet someone." He flashed her a smile that could have swooned a room full of middle-aged housewives. He broke into a light jog and Leea easily stayed at his side. " Hindal!" called Legolas. Leea saw a young elf, about Legolas' age, look up and smile. His hair was about the same length as Legolas', the same golden color, and pulled back in the same elven manner. He was standing at the bottom of a stone stairway that led up to the palace doors. 

            " Legolas!" he said happily when Legolas and Leea had reached him. Legolas let go of Leea's wrist and the two friends embraced. Leea was a little relieved to have him let go, because she still kind of felt like an intruder in this amazing world of his, and she felt a little uncomfortable having this stranger she barely knew holding her by the wrist. When the two elves separated, Legolas stepped a little to the side and Hindal looked at Leea. " And who have we here?" he asked. Leea caught the sly smile he shot Legolas, who simply laughed and replied:

            " A friend. Her name is Leea." Hindal smiled at her.

            " Welcome, Leea. My name is Hindal." Leea smiled politely.

            " It's very nice to meet you, Hindal." Leea's voice was like music to Legolas and Hindal's ears. 

            ' How could she not be an elf?' thought Legolas.

            ' She's definitely an elf.' Thought Hindal. He was then confronted with the same disappointment as Legolas when Leea pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. Rounded. Hindal sighed. Legolas wanted to ask him about it but thought better of it. 

            " I'm taking her to meet father. Is he in his study?" said Legolas.

            " No, actually, I believe he is in the throne room. Something about a great feast tomorrow evening for some guests traveling the long distance from Rivendell." Hindal playfully elbowed Legolas in the ribs as he said 'Rivendell.' Leea felt like kicking herself.

            ' Damn it! Where have I heard that? It sounds so familiar! Mirkwood too. What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything? I sure hope the King can tell me.' Leea felt a little better with that final thought. From what Legolas had told her on the walk there, the King sounded like a very wise man and she hoped he would be able to help her. She came back down to earth when Legolas tugged on her wrist again. 

            " My father's in the throne room. We can go find him and maybe he can help you."

            " I hope so." She smiled. They waved to Hindal one last time, and then headed into the palace. Again, amazing. The stone walls were lined with torches that shone brightly and lit up the hallways and corridors. Legolas gave Leea a bit of a tour on the way to the throne room. She loved it. The beauty of her surroundings made half of her not want to find out where she was from. But she silently scolded herself thinking, ' I can't be here. I have to find out where I'm from. No, I want to find out where I'm from. I just hope I find out soon…'

            " This is it!" Legolas excited voice caught her attention, and she turned her head to look at him. He sighed. " For some reason, ever since I brought you to the palace, you seem always off somewhere else. Is everything alright?" He had a small look of concern on his face. Leea quickly nodded. 

            " Oh, yes. Everything's fine." 'Amazing' was what she wanted to say. Legolas smiled. 

            " Very well. It's just through these doors." Leea nodded slowly, not looking away from the double doors beside her. Legolas noticed a hint of nervousness in her posture and actions, so he thought he'd maybe try to calm her. " Leea?" She looked up at him and met his gaze. He flashed her a warm smile. " Everything will be fine. I'm sure my father will be able to help you." He reached for the handle and Leea quickly stopped him. He looked at her, puzzled. She let out a small laugh.

            " I'm sorry, Legolas." Her cheeks became a soft pink, and she slowly looked up at him with a slightly embarrassed look. " I can't remember your father's name." She raised her eyebrows pathetically. Legolas laughed.

            " It's Thranduil. King Thranduil." 

            " King Thranduil… King Thranduil… okay… got it." She turned to face the doors and Legolas slowly opened one of them. Leea's breath nearly caught in her throat. 'Amazing'. It was a large stone room full of torches. On the farthest wall there was an enormous wooden throne with a smaller throne on either side. There were carvings of wood attached on either side of the larger throne that looked like the beautiful trees Leea had seen in the forest. It also had some small carvings of ivy. The two smaller thrones only had ivy. Sitting in the larger throne was an elf that resembled Legolas in many ways. He had the same golden hair and the same definition to his face, but what caught Leea's attention about him was that he also had the same baby blue eyes. He was wearing a long silvery green tunic with golden trim. His body was turned and he was talking to another elf that sat in one of the smaller thrones. Legolas leaned over and quickly whispered in Leea's ear:

            " That's my brother, Talondar." Leea knew he was talking about the elf that sat in the smaller throne. She guessed that the other one was for Legolas. " Father!" Legolas smiled and began walking towards his father, gesturing for Leea to follow. ' That must be Thranduil.' She thought. She straightened herself and held her head high. The king gave them a warm smile and stepped down from the throne to come and meet them. Talondar followed closely behind. 

            " Legolas, my son, how was your walk? I know you can't go a day without at least one." Legolas returned the smile. 

            " My walk was wonderful Father." Leea had been standing behind Legolas, trying to not be too noticeable, but now Legolas stepped to the side so Thranduil and Talondar could see her. She blushed and did a polite curtsy. Thranduil smiled. 

            " And who is this young maiden, my son? Surely she is of royalty." Leea saw Thranduil looking at her dress. She did, actually, look like a royal elf. She didn't have a clue why (of course), but she simply looked at Legolas, waiting for him to help her out. Legolas caught her pleading look and spoke. 

            " I do not know if she is of royalty, Father. In fact, neither does she. We bumped into each other in the forest while I was going for my walk. Literally." Thranduil laughed. 

            " Don't tell me your elven senses are failing you, Legolas. That would be quite a disaster having Mirkwood's finest archer not know what is around him." Leea recalled the wonderful greeting Legolas gave her in the forest by introducing her to his archery skills. Leea giggled at this, and the three elves noticed. " What may I ask is so funny my dear?" asked Thranduil. 

            " I am sorry your majesty, just a thought is all." Thranduil nodded, and then he turned to Legolas with a frown. 

            " Did you leave your manners behind with your senses, Legolas? Introduce the young elf." Thranduil turned back to Leea with a smile on his face. He then noticed her pull her hair behind her ear and was disappointed to see that they were rounded, not pointed. " Oh, I apologize. You just seemed so much like an elf." Leea smiled.

            " Like father, like son. Do not worry my lord, Legolas made the same mistake, as did another young elf I met on the way here." Thranduil looked at Legolas questioningly. 

            " Hindal." Thranduil rolled his eyes.

            " Hindal… of course." He let out a small snort. " I should have known. But anyways, Legolas, does she have a name?" 

            " Oh! Yes, of course. Father, this is Leea Maray. Leea, this is my father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, the woodland realm." He then lifted his hand in Talondar's direction. " And this is my brother Talondar." Talondar smiled. Leea hoped she wasn't blushing. ' Ooh, hot stuff! Wait! No! What am I doing? He's an elf! A royal elf! Ah! This has to stop. Man…' Legolas and Thranduil's voices caught Leea's attention. They weren't speaking English, that was for sure, but the language they were speaking was like music. It was beautiful, and for a second Leea didn't want Legolas to stop talking, but eventually he did and turned to look at her with that amazing smile of his. " I explained to my father what happened to you, and he has agreed to let you stay here in the palace until we can find out anything about you. I can escort you to your room if you like?" Leea smiled.

            " That would be wonderful. Thank you so much for this. You shouldn't have to take in some stranger you don't even know. Thank you very much." She then curtsied and the King and Talondar nodded. Legolas took her arm and led her out of the throne room. As they walked down the hall, Leea was beginning to get a strong feeling of guilt with every step she took. ' They shouldn't be doing this.' She thought. ' They don't even know me!' Legolas saw the worried expression on her face. 

            " What is it, Leea? Is something wrong?" She turned to him with a small half smile. 

            " No, nothing's wrong, I just feel kind of guilty letting you and your family do all this for me." Legolas smiled.

            " Do not feel guilty, we are always happy to help those in need." For some reason his words made Leea fell a lot better. They soon reached the door to the room where Leea would be staying. " You may join us at tonight's feast in the Great Hall if you like. We are having it in honor of an old friend who is coming to visit. I would much like to have you there to meet him. If anyone can help you, he can." 

            " I would love to meet him, but I wouldn't want to intrude."

            " Oh, you wouldn't be at all. If it makes you feel any better about it, I could come by your room tonight to take you to dinner myself."

            " Thank you, that may actually make me feel better." Leea smiled. ' His eyes are so blue… I could stare at him for hours… Ah! Not again! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Pull yourself together, girl. Now just breathe… in and out. In and out. Whew…' " Shall I see you later then?"

            " Of course, unless you want to see the rest of the palace and gardens." Leea caught the hint and took his arm in hers.

            " I would love to." 

*           *           *

Legolas showed Leea the rest of the palace and then led her out to the gardens. They sat and talked for an hour or so, and then continued on walking through the palace grounds, until finally it grew dark and they bid each other farewell to get ready for the feast that evening. 

*           *           *

            When Leea entered her room, there was a beautiful satin gown lying on her bed. It was white with sheer sleeves. When Leea put it on she nearly passed out. It fit her perfectly. She was glad to get out of her sandals. They were killing her feet. She still couldn't remember why in the world she had been wearing them. She quickly slipped into a comfy pair of light elvish slippers. They matched her dress perfectly. She stood in front of a full-length mirror and gasped. She didn't want to sound conceited, but she looked incredible. Amazing, if you will. She took the elastic out of her hair and the two strands at the front that were pulled back fell forward on her face and she decided to leave her hair down. She quickly brushed it when she realized the hour, and took one last look at herself in the mirror before smiling giddily and hurrying out her door. When she opened the door, she found Legolas standing there, in a pale green tunic, with his fist raised to knock on the door. He lowered it and stood before her dumb-founded, unable to speak. " What is it Legolas?" she asked worriedly. He shook his head and smiled at her. 

            " Lle naa vanima." 

            " Lay naw-what?" asked a very confused Leea. 

            " Oh! I'm sorry." Legolas quickly apologized. He had forgotten that she wasn't an elf. She certainly did look like an elf in that dress though. " It is elvish for ' You are beautiful.'" Leea was blushing crimson. She knew it. She immediately looked at the floor, embarrassed. She tried desperately not to smile, but it was no use. Legolas noticed the look of embarrassment on her face and lightly touched her arm. " Hasn't anyone ever told you that you look beautiful before?" He almost seemed concerned. Leea laughed.

            " No. Not really." She looked up at Legolas. He sighed.

            " They should." He realized his hand was still on her arm, and he slowly pulled it away, hoping to not offend her. She didn't seem to notice. 

            ' Man… if this guy's name wasn't Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, it would be Prince Charming of My Heart.' Leea pictured herself sitting in a bedroom- she wasn't sure whose- with pictures of Legolas all over the walls, and a CD playing him singing beautiful elvish music. She smiled, trying not to laugh. She let out a quiet giggle, which soon turned into an amused laugh. Legolas noticed. ' Woops…' she thought. 

            " What?" He asked. He was smiling now. Her laughter made him smile, and he was very interested in what she found so amusing. She looked up at him. 

            " Nothing." She smiled. Legolas sighed with disappointment, but didn't say anything. " Shouldn't we get going?" suggested Leea. Legolas smiled his beautiful smile. 

            " Indeed we should." He slipped his arm through hers after she closed her door, and she freely accepted it. 


End file.
